voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnetic Attraction
Magnetic Attraction is the 29th episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Haggar boasts about her newest finest creation, the Magnabeast. The Magnabeast swats down several Drule fighters. Her plan is to short out the Voltron Lions with its magnetic field and start overheating planet Arus. Meanwhile, on Arus the Voltron Force is engaging in some judo exercises. Allura tosses Lance while Pidge gets crushed trying to throw Hunk. Everyone is having a good time until Coran and Nanny arrive to drag Allura off just as Pidge tosses Hunk. The boys start relaxing but a odd colored sky has them worried. They head back to the castle, which is on alert. Everyone meets in the control room and learns that Coran has ordered people to take shelter. Keith thinks Lotor is responsible for what happening. While Coran dismisses the unusual skyline as a solar flare. The clouds are now over the castle and they're burning away trees, and eventually boiling the waters. The clouds are starting to thunder while Lotor observes from above. The Magnabeast flies through the sky, stirring up the clouds. The Voltron Force watches on as the Robeast flies through the clouds and determine taking it out will probably stop the damaging weather. Coran orders a missile barrage but the missiles melt and don't explode. The team decide to launch the lions to deal with the Robeast. All the lions launch, except for Blue Lion. The Blue Lion simply lies at the bottom of the dried up lakebed. Allura tries to get her lion going but for some reason there's just no power. King Alfor's ghost appears and explains what's wrong. Explaining that the Blue Lion's crystal is powered by water. The other Lions attempt to fight the Robeast instead of forming Voltron. The Robeast traps them with its magnetic force field. While that is going on Lotor takes his chance and goes after the Blue Lion. The castle fires it's weapons at him to protect Allura. Up in the clouds Pidge clears a path up to the Robeast. Allowing the red Lion and Lance to free the captured Hunk. Once Hunk is freed the Lions dive to go help the Blue Lion. Lotor makes another attempt to take Allura, when the other Lions arrive and he retreats. Allura then realizes the only way to restore water to the planet is to launch the Blue Lion. Hunk comes up with the idea to dig a well to fill the lake back up. His plan works and the Blue Lion launches successfully. The team forms Voltron, who flies up at the Robeast but it wraps its claws around Voltron. Voltron is able to form the blazing sword and cuts off the Robeasts arms. Lotor flees the planet before the Robeast explodes. Voltron flies into the cloud and has each Lion Head shoot a fire. Voltron spins about to dissipate the fire cloud, thus saving Arus. On Planet Doom, Lotor reports his latest failure, while blaming it on the Robeast. Zarkon blames the failure on Lotor focusing on Allura instead. Meanwhile, planet Arus enjoys water as Voltron stands tall and proud. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *King Alfor Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Quotes "What in the world are you doing out here in just your pajamas!" Nanny, disapproving of Allura practicing her Kung-Fu fighting Notes and Goofs Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes